Child
by Chibi Chesh
Summary: A little girl appears at the Hatter mansion, claiming to be a certain mafioso's child. Chaos ensues. -Based on some insane roleplays with my friends, written by Kaleigh and posted by me - Rated for swearing and minor sexual things. • u • b
1. Chapter 1

It would seem that it was like every other day in Wonderland, bright, sunny, and practically nothing was going wrong. Although at the Hatter Mansion, it seemed that was a little far off from what everyone else was experiencing…

Blood was relaxing at his desk; almost asleep from the lack of work, when there was

knocking at the door. It sounded like the twins, due to the constant-non-stop-banging. Finally Blood

gave it and went to open the door. Just after opening, he didn't see the twins, instead a girl.

The girl seemed to be about 7 or 8 with black spiked hair, similar to Blood's. Popping out of the top of

her head were two yellow bunny ears, just like Elliot's. The girl wore a yellow outfit with a white apron

lined with black buttons. Her socks were similar to Boris' but they were white and yellow. On her feet

she wore a pair of brown strapped boots, which barely matched the outfit at all.

Blood stood there, looking at the little girl, the girl did nothing but smile and say, "Daddy!"

"Daddy?" Blood echoed.

"Yes, Daddy! Daddy wears a black hat with lots of roses and feathers and my other daddy has big yellow

bunny ears like mine!" The child cooed with happiness.

"Are Dee and Dum putting you up to this?" Blood growled in a low voice.

"Daddy, please name me! I'm already 7 and you haven't given me a name yet!" the girl pleaded looking

at Blood with big eyes.

"Um… alright little child…" Blood looked at the girl and her eyes widened.

"So my name is Child? Yippee! My name is Child!" The girl called, jumping up and down. "Daddy picked

my name just for me~!"Blood stopped for a second then covered the girl's mouth and shooed her into

his office. If anyone knew about this girl besides he and Elliot, the mafia would be ruined. The girl looked

like she already knew Blood, seeing the way she spoke to him and ran around his office.

"Child, where are you from?" Blood asked, looking at her with a stern face.

"From both daddies of course, Bunny Daddy and Hatter Daddy!" Child said with glee.

"That's impossible, Elliot and I…" Blood turned away and blushed from the thought. Then he looked back

and finished, "We aren't together, besides, I've never seen someone like you in Wonderland."

Before Child could respond, there was a knock at the door then Elliot's voice.

"Blood, you alright in there? I've heard a lot of noise from outside and was wondering if anything

happened."

"Da-!" Child was cut off by Blood's hand covering her mouth.

"What was that?" Elliot said from the hallway.

"It was nothing, nothing at all. Go back to working now," Blood said, uncovering his hand from the small

girl's mouth. Just as Blood had moved his hand, Child was already opening the door and saying,

"Daddy! Daddy! Da~ddy!"

Elliot looked at the girl then looked at Blood with a blank face. "Is this some kind of joke? I mean… we

never…" Elliot's face was turning bright red.

"I have no clue, she just showed up out of no where and said we were her fathers," Blood responded.

"Those two are going to get killed for letting her in." Elliot's face was mad, but Child ran over and hugged

him. Then he looked at Blood again. "Should we kill her?"

"No point, she might have just gotten hurt around her and lost her memory. Someone might be looking

for her," Blood explained.

"Do you have a soft spot for girls or something? You're never this nice," Elliot said in a snottish tone.

"What did you say?" Blood's eyes were furious.

"Oh nothing, anyway, she has a face so she's either an outside or a role-holder," Elliot said, looking at

the girl again.

"Let's not worry about that now, you need to get back to work. We can't have you goofing off because

of that girl," Blood said, sitting down at his desk and getting to work. Elliot sighed and shook the little girl

off of him, who just stood there in the hallway as he walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

Blood sat his desk as the young girl snooped around his office. She didn't seem to make much noise expect when she found some really large books. Her being so young, she tried to climb to grab the books but ended up spilling them all over the floor. This made Blood furious, not to mention how mad he was before from meeting the young girl.

"Child! Get the hell out of my office, now!" Blood yelled at the young bunny girl who was messing with the books.

"W-why? Does Daddy not love me?" Child said with teary eyes.

"No… just leave; you're being a pest to me right now." Blood took his eyes off Child as he heard her run out the door calling 'Daddy~ Daddy~!'

Child eventually caught up with Elliot, who stopped by the kitchen to grab some carrot cake. The maids watched Child as she followed Elliot, who didn't even notice she was there. A few moments after Elliot left, Child came back in and surprised a maid who was making tea.

The maid looked at Child then kept with her work, but Child wanted to help.

"Lemme help! Lemme help!" The girl begged, flailing her arms around. The maid finally gave and set her on the counter. Child stood up and opened one of the cupboards, which as filled with hundreds of multicolored teacups. She pulled out a few and threw them down to the maid, trying to see if she'd catch them. The maid couldn't keep up with Child, so the few that she did save, ended up shattering when Child moved around on the counter. One by one, the teacups smashed all over the floor. Soon the floor looked more like a multi-colored art piece than a kitchen floor.

At last Child stopped when about half the cups were gone, although she saved a pink tea cup and wandered down to another cupboard. Opening the cupboard, she pulled out a jar filled with dull green tealeaves and dumped all of it into the cup. The tea scattered everywhere and the maid was already on the floor, trying to clean up the shattered cups.

When the cup was over flowing with tea leaves, Child sat down on the counter and held the cup out at the maid.

"What would you like me to do miss?" The maid said, taking the teacup from Child's hands.

"Fill it! Fill it with hot water to make tea! Child wants to give it to Daddy!" Child said gleefully as she hopped down onto the floor. While the maid filled the cups with hot water, Child began moving around the multi-colored shattered tea cups and green tealeaves into a picture-like pattern.

"Here you go miss, enjoy." The maid gave Child the teacup back on a matching plate then looked at the floor and sighed. She turned her head back to Child and said, "Would you like anything else with the tea? I have scones and cake."

"Cake! Daddy likes cake right?" Child asked, with bright eyes. The maid guessed it was Elliot so she gave the girl a piece of carrot cake and patted her on the head. Child ran –carefully- off into the hallway back to Blood's room

"Daddy! I have a present for you! I made it myself! Well, a pretty lady without any eyes helped!" Child said, running into Blood's room. She hadn't noticed that Blood hadn't cleaned up any of the books, so she ended up tripped with the tea and cake flying across the room.

The tea splashed right on Blood's pure white suit and the cake landed right in the middle of his face. He tried to hold back the pain that he got from the extremely hot tea, not to mention the revolting taste of the carrot cake that was filling his mouth. After wiping the carrot cake off of his face, he looked at Child with mad eyes.

"Child…" that was all that came out of his mouth before Child began bawling.

"I'm sorry! I'm really, sorry!" Child cried as Blood walked over. He just sighed and went to his room to change. He returned in his pajamas, faded blue shirt and pants with slightly less faded blue stripes.

He handed his ruined suit to Child and said, "Take this to the maid for washing."

Shortly after Blood said that, Child was out the door running. She soon met up with a maid who brought her to the laundry room. She showed Child the white clothing and she put it there, then the maid left.

"But daddy wants his suit cleaned now…" Child said as she grabbed the jacket. Opening the washing machine, she put the jacket inside and waited for the laundry to finished, which only took about 20 minutes.

Another maid returned about 5 minutes after the laundry finished and took it all out to dry. As she saw Blood's now bright pink suit, she gasped, but Child grabbed it before she cold say anything. Running down the hallway with soaking wet, bright pink, still minorly stained suit, Child began calling 'Daddy Daddy!' again.

Arriving in Blood's office, Child showed the pink suit to Blood, who looked at her with a blank face.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry we haven't updated in a while. This is Stephanie, by the way! I'll probably be writing the latest chapters because… well… Child _fell_ off a cliff, if you know what I mean…The first part of this is by Kaleigh, but the rest will be by me! . D .**

**Now _Kaleigh_'s here ;) I'll probably be writing a little more soon, because of school :U Also, I wrote the… top 1/3 you might say? Stephan and I will get back to updating as soon as we can :3**

** ~ChibiChesh**

Blood stared blankly at Child's happy face, she handed him the pink suit. He sighed and said, "Child what did you do?"  
"I washed it!" Child cheered happily and she nudged the soaking wet, pink suit, trying to get Blood to put it on.  
"You ruined my best suit," Blood growled in a low tone, Child stepped away, her smile died after he finished speaking. "Why the hell did you wash my suit with the red clothes? Plus this is my best suit! I just got it last week!"

"I-I'm sorry!" Child stuttered, tears filling her eyes.

Blood's fierce tone didn't stop; he began to get louder as he screamed at the young girl. Child's tears streamed down her face, they began to stain her nice white apron that was over her yellow outfit. She cried and cried but Blood still didn't care, finally, he burst. Almost all of the maids could hear him throughout the mansion. His face was beginning to turn bright red, from air loss from screaming so much and about how angry he was. Child crying didn't seem to be helping either. It was making him even more stressed out, causing him to scream louder.

Blood looked at the girl one more time, heated with anger and shouted, "GET OUT OF MY OFFICE NOW!"

Child gave in and ran outside, sobbing. She wasn't watching where she was going so she eventually ended up running outside the mansion, outside the gate, and into the forest. After running for about five minutes, Child stopped in a clear spot and began to cry. She knew no one could hear her so she sobbed quite loud.

Five minutes passed, then soon ten, and before Child even knew it, an hour had already passed. She had already given up crying and fell asleep on the grass, but a crackle in the bushes woke her up. Child decided that she should get up and head back to the mansion and stay with Elliot so Blood could calm down, so she began walking through the forest.

Not long after Child began walking, the forest cleared and an enormous amusement park stood in front of her. Child's eyes glittered as she walked inside. She soon noticed there were many more people without faces and she figured it must be normal for people to be like that. After playing a few games (and winning a tiny blue stuffed monkey) Child plopped down on a bench and watched the people pass by. Her eyes began to close, when something pink caught her eye. Child focused on the pink fluffy thing and sprinted after it. Boris walked through the park, bored out of his wits. Crowds of faceless people walked past. Suddenly, his boa slipped and fell off his shoulders.

"Aah!" He exclaimed and tried to pick it up. Child huffed, clinging to the other end of the boa, and pulled back. "My fluffy thingy!" She said possessively, hugging it to her chest. Boris stared at her for a second, an amused smile across his face. He looked into her huge, defiant light blue eyes. _She has a face. Who _is _she?_ While he was distracted, Child yanked the boa out of his arms and ran away faster than the cat could believe.

"Hey, get back here!" He yelled and ran after her.

Child squealed with delight. She had lost the kitty-man, and his fur was hers now. Figuring it was about time to go home, she skipped to the exit when a noise caught her attention. It was a screeching wail, accompanied by a horrible singing voice. She clamped the boa over her ears and stomped into the building. The music led her into a large room, where a colorfully dressed man was playing the violin. Terribly.

Child ran towards him, but the boa slipped and her foot fell on top of it.

"W-Whoaaa!" she wobbled for a second and slid forward, knocking into the man. Gowland swore loudly, dropping his violin.


	4. Chapter 4

"Woops!" Child smiled apologetically and picked up the violin and held it out to Gowland. The violinist was silent, various emotions crossing his face. He paused to look at the small girl with rabbit ears every few seconds, noticing she wasn't faceless like the other attendees of the Amusement Park.  
"...I'll…have to get it fixed..." He took it and examined the several injuries. "I probably…won't be able to play...for a while…" Gowland sighed deeply and looked down at Child, who was watching with intense curiosity. Boris, who was peering from the door to the large room, with a large grin on his face, thinking _'Oh yeah! No torture from the old man for a while!'_  
"Child is very sorry! Will...Child be in trouble..?" She said with a worried look on her face. Her eyes began to swell red and her face was becoming a pink color.  
Gowland took a deep breath. "No. But please don't do something like that next time, alright?" Child nodded furiously, said goodbye, and skipped out of the Amusement Park.  
Gowland turned to Boris, who had picked up his boa and was still grinning and imagining a month or two without that terrible music.  
"Follow that girl and tell her parents what happened." He instructed. "And that they're paying for repairs."  
"Tch, why? That kid didn't do anything to me." Boris retorted, swinging around the chain in his left hand. Gowland death stared at the cat, whom still didn't seem to care.  
"I want them to pay for the damages, for my darling violin! Plus, I want to figure out why that girl has a _face_." Gowland argued at the-not-so-interested-and-caring-Boris.  
"It would be interesting to see why that girl has a face… meh, for the heck of it I'll go. Bye, _Mary_." Boris turned around and flicked his tail at Gowland then headed out.  
"It's **Gowland**!" He hissed at Boris as he picked up the phone to call the violin repairer, with a deadpanned look on his face.  
Child skipped all the way back to the mansion, and with the help of a nice butler, found her way to Elliot's room. "Oh daaaaddddyyy~!" She sang, jumping over to Elliot, who was doing paperwork at his desk. When she got onto his desk, she spread around the papers, messing them up and Elliot tried to get them back together.  
"Sigh… what do you want, Child?" He looked at her. "Daddy's busy right now, anyway."  
Child pouted.  
"But Child wanted to tell you what happened today!" She protested, clinging to his shoulder. Elliot pried her off and pointed at the door, still trying to get together his now cluttered work. "Go tell your other… '_daddy._'"  
"Oh, okay!" She chirped and ran off. Elliot had gathered most of the papers that had been spread around, and tried to resume his work. He was also quite pleased to get Child out of his hair for a little longer, or at least hopefully.  
Child dashed down the hallways, opening door after door, but not finding Blood's room. After about 15 doors, Child found Elliot's 'secret' room filled with carrot foods. Child climbed onto one of the shelves and tried to grab some cake, but ended up smashing it all down and breaking the many plates, saucers, and other things in that room. Scared, she fled down the hallway and burst open a few more doors. After about 7 or 8 more tries, she finally found the Hatter's bedroom  
Blood was asleep when Child ran into his room and hopped up on his bed. As soon as she got on top, she began jumping up and down, also making the Hatter jump up and down a bit in his sleep.  
"DADDY~ DADDY DADDY!" She yelled into his ear. The hatter shot up his head and opened his eyes. "GUESS WHAT CHILD DID TODAY!"  
"...What?" Blood glared at Child, and then laid his head back down on to his pillow, hoping the little girl would go away.  
"Weeell, first Child went to this place with lots rides and stuff and I won a monkey but I think I forgot it there and there was this pretty purple and pink fluffy thing but this boy kept trying to take it from Child, but Child got it away from him because she's really strong and then Child ran really fast to make sure the boy was gone then she tripped and bumped into a nice man with a weird braid," Child blabbered. Blood actually listened and sat up when he heard her say 'nice man with a weird braid'. "But the nice man dropped his violin-y thing and it went PCHHEWWW!" she exclaimed, waving her hands around. "And then it broke into little pieces but it was still kinda whole and he hasta get it fixed! I bet it'll cost a lot!" Blood chuckled and patted Child on the head. She squealed with joy and hugged him.  
"Child, that man's name is Mary." He explained.  
"Mary?" Child giggled. "Why's he got a girlie name?"  
Blood grinned evilly then shrugged.  
"But he really loves his name, so you should call him that whenever you see him. Okay?" He instructed, and Child sang "Okee~!"  
From behind the doorway, Boris grinned. He couldn't _wait_ to tell Gowland.

~~~~  
BONUS THINGIE OF WEIRDNESS~~ 3  
Kaleigh: -pulls out a red dress and makeup- Ellie~ * U *  
Elliot: Nooo! DX –hides behind Blood-  
Kaleigh: Aw, now you're looking at Blood's butt? = u =  
Elliot: /; Am not! –stands up more-  
Kaleigh: Now are you going to go up higher and nibble his ear? = u =  
Elliot: N-No! /; Perverted kid..! DX  
Kaleigh: Oh but you know you want to..Or do you want **Blood** to grope your butt and nibble your ears~?  
Elliot: o/o;;; N-No! I-You- WHY'RE ALL KIDS SO PERVERTED? D/X

Blood: = A = With Kaleigh and Stephanie around, this is what we deal with on a daily basis. **Daily. Basis.**


	5. Chapter 5

"..So apparently that kid I was belongs to Blood and Elliot, no wonder her features look familiar," Boris finished his explanation to a grinning Gowland.  
"Boris, this is wonderful! I've finally got something that will finally crush Dupre!" He laughed. Boris whipped a couple pictures out of his pocket.  
"Mew heh heh, yup! I even caught a few pictures before I left." He held them in front of Gowland's face. The amusement park owner laughed loudly, especially at the picture of Blood and his daughter hugging.  
"We have to-" Gowland choked out between fits of uncontrollable laughter. "Tell _everybody!_" He continued laughing, until his face started to turn a sickly purple, much like Boris' boa.  
"Hey, you alright Old Man? Don't kill yourself." Boris watched as Gowland gasped for a breath. But the duke kept laughing, and eventually collapsed on the floor, clutching his stomach. After about thirty seconds, the man stopped laughing and overall just stopped making any noise at all. Boris turned around and headed out the door for a second, returning with a stick. Pointing it at Gowland, he began to poke him.

Child stood on her tippy-toes, flailing her arms trying to reach the tall cupboard. After many failed attempts, she was still unable to each it.  
"Pleeeeeaaase? Child wants to make some teaaa~!" She begged the maid, bottom lip quivering and salty tears filling her gentle blue eyes. The maid had a frown on her face but she shook her head, with her pigtails swishing a bit.  
"I'm afraid that you're not allowed to make any more tea, Miss Child. Your father's orders are that you can no longer touch the teacup or the tea," She said with a small-very fake- smile. '_No more cleaning up after her!' _

Child 'hmph'ed and angrily stomped off down the hallway, clutching her fists.  
Eventually, she came to a door that was slightly cracked open. Curious of course, Child blasted the door open and jumped inside with curiosity filling her eyes. Weapons such as axes, knives, grenades, poisons, and other deadly things filled the room, which seemed not to even make Child flinch. In the middle of the room there were two couches, one plain blue and the other red with darker red stripes. Across the room was a large grey bed with a blue and a red pillow at both sides. Next to the door were two strange golden snakes with wings, as though trying to scare others off.  
"Who lives _here?_" She thought aloud as she reached her hand out to touch one of the axes. While pulling out one of the two axes, the rest of the axes and knives fell out and startled Child.  
"Hey, brother! I think there is someone in our room!" A different voice from what Child is used to hearing called. In an instant Child threw down the Ax and the door burst open. Two boys stood at the door and looked at the clutter of weapons on the floor.  
"...Who're you?" The blue one asked as the red one picked up a few of the weapons and placed them back where they belonged.  
"Child is Child!" She huffed, trying to look bigger than she was. She pointed her finger at the boy in red and then at the boy in blue. "Who are **you**!"  
"I'm Dum," The red-dressed boy answered, not even bothering to look at the girl as he picked up an ax. "An' I'm Dee," The other replied while heading over to help his brother.  
"Ohhh," Child said. "It's a cool room!" This made the twins grin dryly as they looked at eachother.  
"You wanna see somethin' really cool, Bunny-girl?" The twins glanced at the girl. "It's one of our _special _treasures."

Child's eyes widened and she nodded, flailing her arms in the air. Dum went over to the closet and pulled out a small box. He walked back over and handed the box to Dee, who opened it up to show a dagger coated in poison. Dum grabbed it out of the box and held it carefully in his hands. "It's awesome." The twins got closer and pressed the sharp dagger against her small throat. Child gulped as she felt the cold edge of the blade touch her neck. Right before Dum was about to cut her neck, Child's eyes glittered and her hand flew up. She wrenched the weapon right out of Dum's hand and held it like it was gold. She dashed out of the room as fast as she could, giggling with the dagger in her hand.  
"My treasure now!" She squealed with an evil cackle, disappearing down the halls.

Dee and Dum looked at each other with puzzled looks, then Dum opened his mouth and said, "Who _was_ she?"  
Child ran down the hallways, opening door after door looking for either fathers' room. After many failed tries, she accidently flung the dagger out of her hand and landed in one of the butler's foots. He wailed in pain as blood gushed all over the floor. With scared eyes, Child grabbed the dagger from his foot and ran down the hallway, finding Elliot's office door slightly open.

"Daddy!" A high pitched squeal made Elliot flinch and drop the cake out of his mouth. He put down his fork and looked over at the doorway.  
"What do you want, Child?" he sighed.  
"Look what Child got!" She waved the dagger around with glee. Elliot's eyes widened with horror and he got up and yanked it out of her hands.  
"Don't play with these types of things!" He scolded. "Where'd you get this anyway?" Tears welled up in Child's eyes as she tried to grab the dagger back from Elliot.  
"F-From those boys with all the pretty weapons!" She reached for the knife, but Elliot held it away from her. He growled as he set the dagger on his desk.  
"Those damn brats…W-wait a moment… you didn't tell them anything, did you?" He asked Child, hoping she hadn't given away anything about her 'parents'.  
"Uhhh...Nope! Child only said that her name was Child and that she thought their room was cool!" She confirmed. Elliot sighed in relief as someone knocked on the door. The door shot open and Blood was there, with an angered look on his face.

"Child! Did you just do what I think you did?" He barked at the girl, who was already clinging to Elliot because of Blood's angry face.

"W-what…?" Child muttered, eyes swelling.

"You went into Dee and Dum's room, stole something, and _killed_ a servant!" Blood growled and Child nudged her face into Elliot's jacket.

Under the muffled sounds of Elliot's jacket, Child said, "Nayme…"

Blood stared at the girl at Child shot her head up and looked at Blood, then Elliot with a surprised look on her face.

"Daddy," Child said as she looked at Blood, "Why don't you ever kiss, Daddy?"

Elliot's face became flustered at the thought and Blood just blushed a bit. He didn't care to respond to the girl's question.

"Oh! Is it because Daddy and Daddy aren't mar-" before Child could finish Elliot put his hand over Child's mouth.

"It's because… we don't want to." Elliot tried to make up something quickly before the girl blurted out something else. Child struggled to get Elliot's hand free from her mouth, but she finally got free then looked at Blood.

"Kiss Daddy! Please Daddy! Pleeeease~?" The girl begged, looking at Blood with huge eyes. Blood had no clue what to do for the little girl and was already mad enough at her. Plus he would prefer not to kiss Elliot, but he also didn't want to get a headache from the girl's crying again. The room sat silent for a few minutes then Blood looked at Child.

"Fine, I'll do it…" he muttered, looking at Elliot's surprised, dark red face.

-.-.-.-

Hey guys, its Kaleigh. Sorry I went kinda all out on this one XD

Stephan and I have decided that I'll edit, add filler/details, ect. to the story and she'll write the main skeleton. :p Although I did write the last little bit with her permission ;)


	6. Notachapter

Hi~! This is Steffu! And this isn't the next chapter~ Makes you so happy, huh?  
Since we've been writing mostly everything this weekend, we probably won t write that much this week. But you never know, so keep checking.

So..Will Blood kiss Elliot? Will the yaoi-addicted authors make it go farther than that? Or will fate keep their lips apart~?

(E: I hope to god it does. S: Nobody cares what you hope, Ellie :U)

You ll find out in the next chapter! :D if we re not too lazy to write it.

And please review..It keeps us alive~


End file.
